Hothouse
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Isabella "Bella" McCarty never expected that she'd ever cross paths with her brother's biggest rival, Jacob Black. But, after a wrong turn one night that's exactly what happens. As if that's not bad enough, she quickly finds herself as the object of his affection. She's set on ignoring his advances. But, she soon finds that saying no to him is neither a smart nor safe option. JB AH
1. Preface

_**Alright, so here's the deal with this story. I originally wrote this story years ago as a BTR fic, but I no longer have the drive to write it as a BTR fic and I also don't remember the password or anything for my old account anyways. So, therefore, I'm fixing it up and making it into a Jacob/Bella fanfic so that I can actually finish it.**_

_**Oh, and another thing this is a lot different than most JB stories I've read before...actually, I don't think I've ever read a Jacob/Bella fic based on what this will be. So, this will be way different than what you're use to...I'm sure.**__**.**_

_**So, if any of this sounds interesting to you, then please do give it a try.**_

_**Warning: gangs, language, violence and some lemons/limes throughout the story (T**__**urn back now if you're offended by any of those mentioned.)**_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only own the plot...sort of._

* * *

**Preface**

Both boys had their knives pulled on each other. At any moment all hell was sure to break lose. It wasn't hard for someone on the outside to tell that anger was running through them both at the speed of light. This moment wasn't surprising because everyone knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. Two gangs fighting over one city was nothing more than an accident just waiting to happen.

I, Isabella "Bella" McCarty, stood to the side of the dark alley, pressed up against the cold, brick wall, watching as my older brother, Emmett, and secret lover, as I myself considered him, Jacob Black, stared each other down with daggers in their eyes. I couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that coursed through my veins like a drug. It was all my fault that this was happening when it was.

All I had wanted to do, originally, was prove to everyone a point. Mainly Emmett. That point being that I wasn't a kid anymore. I had been fed up with everyone treating me like I didn't know what was going on around me, when in reality I knew exactly what was going on. I might play the fool at times, but I am truly far from one.

Originally, when the idea of playing Emmett and Jacob against each other, more than they already were, came to me I only wanted the two of them to hate each other enough that Emmett would get off my case about everything. Not once had I ever thought of the consequences that I might have to face if my plan went well. But, now that I found myself face to face with said consequences, I was wishing nothing more than to be able to erase and rewind time.

"Damn it, Bella! You just didn't know when to stop, did you?" I scolded myself, biting down on my lower lip just hard enough to draw blood. The iron taste hit my tongue causing me to frown in disgust, and I let my bottom lip slip from it's place in between my teeth. "This is all your fault," I continued my inner battle with myself as I fixed my skirt, which was a bit messed up seeing as if Emmett had caught me and Jacob in a rather compromising position only minutes before. To say that I was a bit more embarrassed than freaked out right now would be an understatement.

Just then the sound of my brother's anger filled voice brought me back to reality. "You think you can just fuck my sister, and get away with it!" Emmett hissed through clenched teeth.

I swallowed the newly formed lump that was in my throat with a loud gulp. I hadn't seen or heard him that mad since when I was 15 and I was attacked by a guy who Emmett had thought was a good friend of his. Ever since then, Emmett was beyond over protective of me, and treated me like I was still a kid. I knew he meant well, but all I ever wanted was to live my own life.

As for Jacob, I was afraid of what he'd say to Emmett in return. I never told Jacob that Emmett was my brother. Just as I never told Emmett that I knew who Jacob was. I had been doing so well keeping the two of them from knowing about my relationship to the other. But, as the saying goes all good things must come to an end sometime, and this just so happened to be my good sometime.

"Your sister?" Jacob asked with a smirk. "That just makes this all that much better," he smirked mischievously just to get a rise out of Emmett.

"I'll kill you!" Emmett threatened, pressing the knife in his hand violently into Jacob's throat, but not hard enough to create a puncture wound.

Jacob copied Emmett's actions on him. "Bella never mentioned she was your sister," Jacob said regardless of the fact that a knife was just a slight added pressure away from cutting into his skin.

At that moment, anger towards each other was momentarily forgotten, and I suddenly felt two sets of eyes on me. To say I might be screwed would be another understatement right now.

* * *

Alright, so there you go! What do you think? Be honest please and thank you!

Review, please?!


	2. Good Girl Meets Bad Boy

**_Oh my! More people liked this than I thought would. That's great! Thanks everyone!_**

**_Two things before you read this chapter;_**

**_1.) Bella is dating Edward in the beginning...but, don't worry this is and will end up being Jacob/Bella._**

**_2.) I was originally going to change the setting of the story to Port Angeles, but instead I'm keeping it as Miami. That way I don't have to change a lot of the story details which are important to the story._**

**_3.) Occasionally, there will be POV changes throughout the story. I know a lot of people aren't a fan of them during chapters, but it's necessary for certain aspects of this story. So, just please bare with me...and, I promise it won't be difficult to tell the changes, though. So, no need to worry about that._**

**_Alright, now that those three things are covered...onto chapter 1! I hope you enjoy!_**

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only own the plot...sort of._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_About a month or so earlier..._

From the minute we began walking down the deserted back sidewalk of town, I had an uneasy feeling. I along with my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, had lost track of time, and stayed out too late. As a result, not wanting to get into that much trouble with my brother for not being home when I said I would be, I saw a short cut and talked Edward into taking it with me.

Given our current predicament, though, that doesn't seem like it was such a good idea after all.

We were officially on unfamiliar territory.

Everyone knows that Miami is separated into two sides; North and South. The north side of Miami was run by my older twin brother, Emmett, who couldn't be any more different from me. And, the south side was run by Emmett's biggest rival, Jacob Black.

Therefore, anyone associated with one of them wasn't allowed on the other's territory. Severe consequences were sure to be suffered by anyone caught in a territory they didn't belong in. Everyone in Miami knew exactly where they stood. However, if they didn't...well then, obviously they would suffer for it.

I had realized too late that the short cut I found had led Edward and I straight through the south side of town, better known as Jacob Black's territory. It's not like I had anything to worry about, though. Jacob had no idea who I was nor did he know that Emmett even had a sister in the first place. Therefore, I wasn't in any danger...right? Wrong! He may not know who I was, but he did sure as hell knew who Edward was. Not surprisingly, that put me in harms way just as much as it did Edward.

Edward was one of my brother's closest friends, as well as secret partner in crime. Usually, I would never have even given one of Emmett's friends the time of day and date one of them because most likely they're just as sick and twisted as he is, but Edward was different. Or at least I was under the impression that he was. I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I was thoughtful enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, Emmett mainly only used Edward to do his inside work. Edward was merely Emmett's spy.

Edward's main job was to watch Emmett's rival, Jacob Black, and his gang whenever Emmett was suspicious of something that Jacob was up to, and report back to him with the information he came across. As far as I was concerned, Edward had not once helped with any of Emmett's dirty work, so I was okay with dating him. Not to mention the fact that Edward was never the type to mix his business life with his personal life. Or at least that's how he perceived himself. So just to be on the safe side, I do indeed keep an eye on him.

Unfortunately, though, one time when Emmett sent Edward to spy on Jacob and his gang, he got caught. If only he had been hiding a foot away from where he was at the time he wouldn't have been beaten half to death. Edward apparently wasn't paying attention that night, and he was a foot on the south side territory. That foot was what had gotten him severely beaten, and left just inches away from dead at the boundary line that divided the North and South sides of town.

After that had happened I had sworn to myself that I was to always be very careful. Jacob had no idea that Emmett even had a spy before that night. So, somehow he had to of found out that Edward was a spy for Emmett. Therefore, I always had a slight fear that he'd find out I was Emmett's sister. I didn't even want to know what would happen if Jacob did find out that Emmett had a sister. God only knows what Jacob would do. For all I knew he'd use me to get to my brother. And, although, Emmett annoys and babies me all the time, I could never do anything that would help hurt him, period.

I always felt that at any moment that's exactly what could happen. I never wanted anything to do with Emmett's lifestyle, though. The last thing I ever wanted was to end up like my brother. He was currently on a path of self destruction that would kill him if he didn't come to his senses soon and change his ways for the better. I feared for his life day in and day out, and yet no matter how much I voiced my fear to him, Emmett's need for power always won in the end.

I was brought back to reality when I felt Edward squeeze my hand tightly. I looked over at him, and was about to tell him to loosen his grip, but before I could he motioned his head in front of him. For some reason before I even turned to look shivers ran up and down my spine. The shivers up and down my spine caused me to really slowly turn my head to see who or what Edward was motioning to.

"Oh shit!" I found myself exclaiming a little too loud.

I quickly took my free hand and smacked it over my mouth, not that it would do anything. I already exclaimed out loud. There was no taking that back now, whether I wished I could or not. My eyes were as wide as saucers and I was biting down on my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood...blood that I was never the biggest fan of. Even if it was my own.

Standing about eight feet in front of me and Edward was none other than my biggest fear at this current moment in time, Jacob Black, To make matters even worse...he wasn't alone. With him were three of his right hand men. If I remembered correctly they were Embry Call, Quil Ateara V, and Seth Clearwater. They might not be as brutal as Jacob, but they were damn near close to it. And, as if knowing what they were like wasn't scary on it's own, they were all built like machines.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here boys," Jacob's dark, husky, threatening voice rang through my ears.

"Some _boys _just never learn," the lightest skinned one of the four of them, Quil chuckled, emphasizing the word _boys_.

"Maybe another beat down will teach him," Embry, the one to Jacob's right, suggested with an evil smirk.

"We wouldn't want to scare the girl, though," Seth, the smallest of the guys, but not to be taken for granted by any means because he was just as ruthless as the rest of them from what I'd heard, grinned being the first one to take notice of my presence.

I felt more shivers race up and down my spine as I felt all four of their gazes on me in an instant. It didn't take a genius to know that they were eyeing me up and down. Of all the times I had to stupidly suggest a stupid short cut that unknowingly led through the south side of town, it just had to be tonight. The night that Jacob and his three right hand men were walking around checking out their territory, didn't it? It was just my luck. Well, and Edward's, too.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time you were on my territory?" Jacob asked now looking directly at Edward.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "It's my fault he's on your territory again," I blurted out.

What?

It was the truth.

Jacob's attention instantly turned back to me again.

I harshly swallowed the lump that had now formed in my throat. "It's really my fault," I repeated.

"How so?" he asked, taking a few steps forward until he was only inches away from me.

I had the urge to take a step back, but I managed to force myself to stay still as to not clearly show of the fear I was currently feeling brought on by him being so close to me right now.

I took a deep breath before answering, "I'm late getting home, and I convinced him to take this short cut not even thinking that it would take us through your territory. He honestly had nothing to do with us being here." Then added, as convincingly as possible, "It was all me. Really."

"Is that so?" he asked his face now even closer to mine.

I nodded my head. "Yes that's so," I answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jacob suddenly turned towards Edward and took a couple of steps over to him. Getting right up in his face he threatened, "If I see you on my territory ever again..." he paused looking over at me, whose gaze Edward followed, and then back to Edward. "Whether she's with you or not," he continued. "I will finish what I started last time, and I don't give a damn what your excuse is. Do you understand?" he asked in a threatening, no nonsense tone.

Edward nodded his head frantically.

I could tell by the way his grip tightened even more on my hand that he was pissed off. Not because of him being threatened, but because Jacob had gotten as close to me as he did. Just like my brother, Edward was quite protective of me. But, obviously he couldn't do anything about his anger right now. A four on one fight would never end well for him. Therefore, it was best that he just sucked it up, and dealt with it.

Jacob took a few steps back and crossed his arms over his extremely fit chest. "You two have thirty seconds to get the hell out of my sight, and you have five minutes to get off of my territory," he informed, Edward and I, his eyes black as coal.

I was shocked that he was letting us go seeing as if he was never that...that nice? I don't even know if that's the word to really use. I mean, what the hell? But, I wasn't going to question it for long.

"Leave now!" Jacob ordered the anger in his voice very clear.

I suddenly felt a hard tug on my hand, and before I knew it Edward was making a run for it dragging me behind him. It took me only a moment to get my footing straight, and catch up to him.

"Why'd you let them go?" I heard Embry, Quil, and Seth all ask Jacob as Edward and I got farther and farther away from them.

"Hello, earth to Jacob!"

After hearing that be said, not being able to help myself, I turned my head, and looked behind me. I was shocked to find that Jacob was still looking after us. Our eyes met in an intense stare just before Edward and I turned the corner. Then just like that I could no longer see him.

**~Jacob's POV~**

"Why'd you let them go?" Embry, Quil, and Seth all asked me.

I ignored them continuing to watch that pale face punk and the girl run off.

"Hello, earth to Jacob!"

I was about to turn and respond when the girl suddenly looked back. Our eyes met in an intense stare just before they rounded the corner and disappeared into the night.

"What the hell, Jacob?" Embry hissed, pushing at me.

I turned to glare at him.

"Why'd you let them leave?" he insisted on an answer.

Quite frankly, I didn't have one. I was never the type to just let someone leave like that. It angered me that I had allowed it to happen. But, there was just something about that girl that had me curious enough to not leave such a bad first impression. I couldn't explain it, and honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. But, I wouldn't know unless I came across her again. I just needed a reason to go to the North side that was more than a just because I wanted to.

"Go make sure they're over the boundary line in exactly five minutes. No time after," I ordered, not wanting to deal with their questions right now.

I knew that they all wanted to question me further, but they knew better than that. An order was an order.

After they left just as I was turning to walk the opposite way as them, I heard what sounded like music playing. Following the sound of the music I came across something laying on the ground, lighting up. I picked whatever it was up and realized that it was a cellphone.

Curiously, I pushed a button on it to light it up. I couldn't stop the smirk that formed on my face when a picture of the girl from moments before and another girl showed up on the screen. Now I actually had a good reason to show up on the North side. Not that I really needed a reason.

**~Bella's POV~**

Less than five minutes later, Edward and I ran over the boundary line into the north territory. Only now did Edward finally let go of my hand. I shook my hand anxiously wanting to get the blood flowing through it properly again. He damn near took off my hand with how hard he had been clinging to it. My god. What the hell was his problem? I mean, other than our run in with Jacob Black and his main gang.

"What the hell, Edward? Were you trying to turn me into a one handed person?!" I asked frustrated by everything that had happened in the past ten minutes or so.

"Your short cut almost got me killed!" he yelled turning around quickly to face me.

And, I was suddenly mad just like that.

"Oh, don't you go yelling at me!" I hissed right back. "You didn't have to take the short cut with me!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes at his "cry me a freaking river" talk.

"Seriously, Bella? Did you really think I was going to have you walking down a deserted street by yourself this late at night?" Edward asked in a "how stupid do you think I am" tone of voice.

"We wouldn't be having this stupid fight if you wouldn't have come with me!" I shot back at him. "My goodness! You're such a dumb ass sometimes!" I snapped at him before turning away from him and proceeding to stomp off.

Watching me storm away, Edward called after me, "Where do you think you're going, Bella?"

"HOME!" I yelled back at the top of my lungs.

Knowing fully well that I needed time to cool down, Edward called after me, "At least call me when you get home!"

I rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure," I muttered to myself feeling in my pocket for my cellphone. "Fuck!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when I realized my cellphone wasn't there.

I must have dropped it when Edward and I were running away. Great! Just fucking great! Now Jacob would know exactly who I was. Or maybe he didn't find it. I continued walking and decided that I'd just sneak back there tomorrow during the day sometime, and hope and pray that Jacob hadn't found it.

If only I'd been paying more attention I would have noticed the three sets of eyes watching my every move. Little did I know yet, I was soon going to find myself becoming the object of a very feared gang leader's affection.

As some would say...

Fuck my life!

* * *

So, there you have it! This is going to be a fun ride! It just works so much better as a JB fic and I'm hoping to actually finish it this time! Yay!

Thoughts so far?

Review, please!


	3. Keeping Secrets and Telling Lies

**__****I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this so far! It means a lot to me that you're all willing to take the ride of this story with me! Thanks so much!**

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only own the plot...sort of._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was about 12:15 a.m. when I finally walked through the door of my three bedroom beach side apartment that I shared with my best friend, Alice, and on certain nights, Emmett. Unfortunately for me, tonight just so happened to be one of the nights that Emmett was staying over. I wasn't in any mood to explain to Emmett why I was late or even why I hadn't called to tell him that I'd be home late. But, of course, I knew that I didn't really have a choice in that matter. He would demand I tell him whether I wanted to or not. But, it wouldn't stop me from trying to lie to him.

"Hold on a second. Bella just walked in the door," I heard Emmett say as soon as I had closed and locked the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the apartment.

I whirled around quickly to find Emmett standing on the other side of the counter that divided the kitchen and the foyer, holding his cell phone to his chest.

Not only did his voice reveal his anger, but the look on his face did as well. I stood there saying nothing for a moment wondering if maybe Emmett had called Edward and already knew about what had happened. Since I wasn't quite sure I decided I might as well tell him the truth. Just not the whole truth.

"Edward and I got into a stupid fight. I was just walking around to clear my head a bit," I confessed, telling him only half of the truth and choosing my words wisely, as I walked through the foyer door and rounded the corner, so that I was now standing in the kitchen facing Emmett.

I didn't want to tell him about Edward and I's encounter with Jacob if I didn't absolutely have to. If Emmett hadn't heard it from Edward already, then he sure as hell wasn't going to hear it from me.

"What was the fight about?" Emmett asked quickly sensing that I wasn't exactly telling him everything.

I shrugged my shoulders while picking up my dog's water bowl and walking over to the sink to fill it. "I honestly don't know. It was just a spur of the moment fight, I guess," I lied straight through my teeth while occupying myself with the dog bowl, so that I wouldn't turn to look at him.

I could feel his hardened, doubtful gaze on me.

Emmett still wasn't buying it. He was the leader of the north side gang, after all. So it didn't take a genius to realize that Emmett had excellent skills when it came to picking out liars from a crowd and such. Since he still didn't believe me, he continued probing, "Where's your cell phone? I called you at least seven times if not more and not once did you answer it. You always pick up when I call no matter what's going on."

My eyes suddenly widened and I had to force my jaw not to drop and give myself away, without a doubt. Oh no! He called my cell phone? What if Jacob really had found my phone after hearing the phone ring? By now, he'd definitely know who I was. He would know that I was Emmett's sister. And, if that were in fact the case, then, I was so obviously screwed.

"Umm...what phone did you call from?" I asked nervously biting my lower lip still not making eye contact with him as I walked over and placed the dog bowl back in its place on the floor.

"The apartment phone," he answered with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed a huge silent sigh of relief, now feeling that it was okay to look at him.

"Oh, ok. I must have dropped it when I stormed away from Edward earlier after our fight. I'll go and look for it when I wake up later," I said answering his question from a few moments ago. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a really long night for me," I excused myself turning and running to my room before Emmett even had the chance to say another word.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

This isn't good!

No, not good at all!

**~Emmett's POV~**

I watched as Bella ran to her room and shook my head. I would never be able to completely understand her even if I tried my hardest to. However, I did understand and know her enough to know that she wasn't telling me everything. There was something she either was afraid for me to know or that she just simply didn't want to talk about, period.

The fact that she kept her head turned away from me the entire time we were talking was proof enough of that. The only times she didn't look at me when we were talking was when she didn't want me to see her reactions to what I was saying. As much as she tried to, she was a facial expression reactor. She never was able to keep the anger or hurt or whatever else off of her face whenever something was brought up.

Her poker face was just nonexistent.

Not only that, but up until recently, we had been close to the point of not being able to be separated. We both knew each other better than anyone else. Of course, we didn't get along all the time...mainly because Bella wasn't too fond of my lifestyle, but we still knew when something was up with the other.

I made a note to myself to make sure that I found out whatever she was hiding from me.

No matter what it took.

No matter what the result of finding out would be.

Then, I returned to my phone call.

**~Bella's POV~**

I quickly slammed my bedroom door shut and locked it.

I really needed to get my cell phone back

_** As. Soon. As. Possible.**_

Turning my head to my balcony door, I looked straight across to Alice's door and noticed that the lights were on in her room. I suddenly had the idea that maybe I could talk Alice into going with my later to look for my phone. I really didn't want to have to go back there alone. Even if it would be during the day.

Not wanting Emmett to see me, I threw open the balcony door and bolted across to the door on the other side that led into Alice's room. I hoped and prayed that the door would be unlocked. Twisting the door knob, I was relieved to find that Alice had, in fact, left the door unlocked after she last used it.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, whispering as I entered the room closing the door behind me quietly.

"Bella what are you..." Alice started to ask loudly, turning to look at me.

I was quick to cut her off. "Shhh! I don't want Emmett to know that I am in here," I told her sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Alice could tell by the look on my face that something was a bit off about me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked, in a concerned tone of voice, as she took a seat next to me.

I looked over at Alice and confessed to her, "Edward and I had a run in with Jacob Black and a few members of his gang earlier."

Alice's eyes widened in shock, and she instantly leaped off of the bed.

"What? No way!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Neither of us got hurt, but it was my fault since I'm the one who suggested and convinced Edward to take a short cut, in the first place. The shortcut that, unbeknownst to both of us, took us straight through the south side of town. Then, Edward and I got into a stupid fight after Jacob let us go, which was weird, but, yeah, and now here I am explaining it all to you," I explained bluntly giving away as very little details as I could while still explaining just about everything. "Oh, and I dropped my cell phone when we were running away after Jacob ordered us to leave," I added.

"And?" Alice asked, raising a knowing eyebrow at me.

She knew me quite well.

"And...I was wondering if you'd go with me during the day to look for it," I smiled briefly with a hint of hope in my voice before putting on a fake puppy dog face that I knew would end up getting to her in the end.

"Seriously, Bella?" Alice frowned at me. "You want me to to go to the south side just to help you look for your phone?" Alice wondered as she paced, nervously, back and forth in front of me and her bed. There was a slight trace of fear in her voice.

"Come on, Alice! I need to get my cell phone back as soon as possible! If Jacob found my phone it's only a matter of time before he finds out that I'm Emmett's sister," I said now feeling the same nervousness and fear that Alice was. "I can't let that happen!" I told her in a frantic tone.

Alice turned her head and gave me a "sorry, but not gonna happen" look.

I sighed.

This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Do I have to beg you, Alice?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the idea of even thinking about it.

Alice didn't answer, instead she just continued giving her the "sorry, but not gonna happen" look.

"Please, Ali," I said in a simple voice.

Alice raised an eyebrow, stopped pacing, and turned to frown at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and reminded her in a matter of fact tone, "You've known me long enough to know that that's how I beg, Alice."

I never really was much of a beggar. It just wasn't me. Maybe it was because I was so use to doing everything for myself and never asking for help unless I absolutely had no choice but to do so.

Alice shook her head in sudden defeat. "Fine, but if something happens..."

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll kick my as." I rolled my eyes. "Or at least you'll try," I laughed as I stood up and pulled Alice into a quick hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied in a reluctant tone.

"I owe you one," I told her as I pulled away and turned around, walking over to the balcony door.

"You sure do," Alice agreed.

"So, we'll leave here around say...2:00ish. That way we can both sleep in until 1:00ish," I smiled at her.

"Okay," Alice briefly returned my smile along with a nod of her head.

"Alright," I said before walking out and closing the door behind me.

**~Alice's POV~**

Was Bella out of her ever loving mind?

I mean, she had to be right? 'Cause if she was in her right mind she wouldn't be going to retrieve her phone alone. Well, okay, not alone. I was going with. But, still.

Two girls going onto enemy territory unprotected? Bella had to be crazy.

Better yet, I had to be crazy. What the hell was I thinking agreeing to go with Bella? Oh, that's right. I was being a good friend. Although, I kind of wished that I was less of a good friend and had said no.

I mean, what if we ended up getting killed or something? I wasn't in the mood to die anytime soon. Especially dying when I knew it was a possibility. I didn't like the whole knowing you're going to die thing. I'd rather it just come out of left field. That way I wouldn't have time to fret over it.

My ever loving God!

I really didn't have a good feeling about this.

But, I wasn't going to let Bella go alone.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

But, what the hell was I suppose to do.

Bella was dead set on getting her phone back while making sure Emmett knew absolutely nothing about this.

I really had no other choice but to go along with it.

Damn it!

What was I thinking still wanting to be friends with Bella even after finding out about Emmett being her brother?

Clearly, I was the one out of my mind long before Bella ever thought about losing hers.

**~Bella's POV~**

Alice and I left the apartment at around 1:50 that afternoon. All I wanted to do was quickly find my cell phone and then run for the hills, basically. Once I had my phone and Alice and I were back on the north side of the boundary line we'd be in our safe zone, and we could both finally chill out and relax again. Even though, Alice was freaking out because of me.

But, once we were safe and sound, I'm sure she'd relax again, too. And, I'd do my best to make sure that nothing like this ever happened to me again. No more short cuts for me. I'd take the long way from now on. And, I'd deal with Emmett's anger or whatever when the time came. Anything to make sure that I never ran into Jacob Black again.

"Are you sure that this is where you dropped it at, Bella?" Alice asked me, pushing a loose strand of her short dark brown hair out of her face.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Yes," I answered nodding my head.

Alice sighed, frustrated. "Well, I don't see it anywhere," she huffed quickly running out of patience.

Patience had never really been a strong suit for her.

"It has to be!" I exclaimed, standing up straight and placing my hands on my hips. "I didn't hear it fall out of my pocket when Edward and I were running so it has to be around here somewhere."

"Well, guess what?" she asked, annoyed. "It's not here!" Alice exclaimed, already beyond freaked out about being even a foot south of the boundary line rather than in the area of the safe north side. "Can we just go?" she asked, practically begging me. "I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere else."

I opened my mouth to protest, but someone beat me to the punch.

"Looking for this?" a very recognizable voice asked from behind us.

My throat instantly dried up and I tried not to panic, which for me was actually not that hard. I focused on the task at hand. I wanted my phone back. Screw fear. I pushed it aside quickly and made sure to keep it to the side.

One look over at Alice and I realized she was going through the same things that I was. Except, unlike me, she couldn't handle the fear, and the look in her eyes proved that she was freaking the fuck out on the inside. I felt guilty because this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't convinced her to come with me.

But, it was too late now.

And, I needed to focus on the task at hand.

So, I pushed the guilt to the side as well.

Both, Alice and I, spun around to find none other than Jacob Black, himself, standing there. Though, this time instead of just his three right hand guys he had his whole gang with him. Talk about a weird case of sort of de ja vu. Alice and I looked at each other and then to Jacob and then to the black and purple phone that he was holding in his hand.

Damn it!

Of course, it was just my luck that he had, in fact, found my phone.

Just fuck my life!

Kill me now, please!

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here with you," Alice whispered to me without taking her eyes off of the guys standing in front of us. "I just knew that something like this would end up happening," she added muttering angrily under her breath.

I rolled her eyes and ignored my best friend. "Yeah, that's what I'm looking for," I nodded, answering Jacob's question from before as I took a step forward, ready to take it from him.

Even though Jacob's whole gang was with him, after pushing my before fear to the side, I no longer felt even the least bit fearful. All I really cared about right now was getting my cell phone back and getting the hell up out of there. That way I could quickly go ahead and move on with my life without having to worry about Jacob finding out who I really was. Too bad for me, I just hadn't realized yet just how much that really wasn't a possibility anymore.

Jacob and I locked eyes as I reached out and grabbed my cell phone from him. Just as they had earlier, when my face had been only inches apart from Jacob's, shivers ran up and down my spine as Jacob and I's hands lightly touched. Freaked out by the shivers, I quickly snatched my hand away and dropped it to mu side, clutching my cell phone so tight that I was surprised I didn't break the screen or something.

"What's your name?" Jacob asked, all of a sudden, breaking the awkward silence.

I looked at up at him with a shocked and confused expression. "I assumed you would've gotten that info from my phone already," I said before I could stop myself.

"Open mouth, insert foot," Alice fake coughed from behind me.

I turned my head to momentarily glare at my friend for a quick second before turning back to make eye contact, not on purpose, with Jacob again.

"What makes you think I looked through your phone?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"What wouldn't make me think that?" I countered with my own question.

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Fair enough," he finally said not once giving up the smirk that was on his face. "But, I'll ask you one more time, anyways. What's...your...name?" he asked slowly, leaving space between each word of the question.

"Bella," I answered simply, finding no more reasons to hold off on the inevitable for any longer. He'd find out my name one way or another, so I might as well tell him now and get it over with.

"Nice name," Jacob said, making me roll my eyes, while he eyed me up and down just like he had during our first run in.

I gulped as I watched his eyes roam over my body.

The first time he had seen me, I had been wearing a simple pair of my favorite comfy jeans and a loose fitting blouse that had shown off very little of my figure.

This time, however, I was wearing a tight white tank top that fit my figure snugly. I was also wearing a pair of black jean shorts that showed off my perfectly tan and great legs, as Alice always complained to me about. She always complained that due to my daily workouts, my legs were the best legs she'd ever seen. I always laughed it off and rolled my eyes at her.

I guess, I kind of agree, though, especially when compared to the rest of my body. My legs were slightly tanner than the top half of my body because whenever I went to the beach my upper half was always under the umbrella while my legs were getting some sun. My outfit was finished off with a pair of black wedged sandals that showed off my legs just as well as the shorts did.

Not to mention it was dark then and it's light now.

Therefore, I was much more self conscious now than I was earlier.

** ~Jacob's POV~**

Once again standing so close to her, who I now knew as Bella, I couldn't help myself as I stepped back and let my eyes roam her body. Earlier, I hadn't gotten as good of a view. She had been covered up then. But, this time...this time I got to see a lot more. And, I definitely liked what I was seeing.

I was always use to always getting what I wanted, and now it was obvious that I wanted Bella. But, there was a slight problem with that. For some reason, things were different than usual. Usually when I wanted a girl, I had her at that same exact moment. But, now with Bella, I just couldn't bring himself to do that to her. I couldn't handle the thought of making her just another random notch on my belt.

It confused the hell out of me. I wasn't acting at all like myself right now. My change had been abrupt and it had started from the moment I first set my sight on Bella earlier this morning. I didn't know what it was about her exactly that made me want to be different with her, but I'd make damn sure that I'd find out, and then after I knew what it was I'd move in for the kill, so to speak.

I frowned when I was abruptly interrupted from my thoughts by the voice of the girl that was with Bella.

"Bella, you have your cell phone now. Can we go?" she asked as she anxiously tapped her foot on the ground.

I couldn't stop the small smirk that took over when I picked up on the slight fear in her voice.

Before Bella could say anything back, one of my guys came running into the alley. "Emmett is at the boundary line demanding to speak to you...now," he told me.

I growled at the sound of my biggest rivals name.

** ~Bella's POV~**

Any and everything else was instantly forgotten.

"Oh fuck!" I thought to myself.

My nerves quickly began to take over as soon as I had heard my brother's name. How in the hell was I going to get past him without getting caught? I don't know, but I needed to think fast.

"And, that's our cue to leave. Now," I said quickly turning around, grabbing Alice's hand and running out of the alley, dragging her behind me.

I decided, without a second thought, that the only way to have Emmett not find out that I was here and wondering just what the hell I was doing south of the boundary line was to make it back to the north side before Jacob and his gang met up with Emmett and his gang. That would ensure that he still wouldn't learn about either of my run in's with Jacob. It also ensured that Jacob wouldn't learn anytime soon that I was Emmett's sister.

There was one problem with my plan, though. Alice and I had to go through my brother somehow to get back over the boundary line.

"Why are we running?" Alice asked breaking her hand free from my tight grasp.

"I'm dead if either Emmett or Jacob find out the secrets I'm keeping from them. You fill in the rest!" I exclaimed looking behind me to make sure that no one was coming after us.

I just couldn't believe everything that had happened to me in less than 12 hours. If someone would've told me a few days ago that I'd be running to save my ass right about now, I would've laughed and called them crazy. Never in my life had I ever done something like this before.

And, as much as I hated to admit it, I had a bad feeling that I was now a lot more involved in the war between Emmett and Jacob's gangs than I had ever wanted to.

The worst part of it all...

I was the only one who currently knew it.

* * *

And, the plot is thickening! What do you all think?

Review, please and thank you!


	4. Let the Obsession Begin

**_Thanks so much for your support everyone!_**

**_Here's the next chapter! Get ready and know ahead of time that this is only the beginning. Bad gang leader Jacob will make an appearance, but this isn't him at his worst just yet. That'll come a little later. But, still brace yourself! This chapter is going to be a good one! Trust me! ;)  
_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only own the plot...sort of._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next few days had me completely on edge. Edward and I hadn't spoken to each other at all since our stupid, ridiculous fight. I don't know if he was avoiding me. Or if Emmett had him doing some things for him. It was probably the former, though, because Edward always called or got into contact with me somehow even when he was doing something for Emmett. So, more thank likely he was definitely avoiding me for whatever unknown reason.

To make matters even worse, in my spare time, I always seemed to find myself, strangely, not being able to get, the one and only, Jacob Black out of my head. I had absolutely no idea why, but it seemed as if he was now always the first thing I thought about when I woke up in the morning and the very last thing I thought about before I fell asleep at night. I, one hundred and ten percent, hated the fact that I barely knew him, other than based on his reputation, and he was already lodged into my mind like a nail in wood.

I did any and everything I could think of in my power not to think about Jacob. Yet, nothing I did to distract myself worked out for more than a few minutes at a time. It got to the point where I was seriously contemplating just breaking down and telling Emmett the truth about everything that happened in the past few days. I knew fully well that if anything could distract me, in the long run, it would be getting yelled at by my overly pissed off brother. But, I always ended up talking myself out of it because I was content on wanting to keep whatever sanity I had left in me.

This morning started no different than the past two mornings. I woke up from an extremely confusing dream that had involved "him" as I now called him in hopes that not thinking of his actual name would actually do the trick of erasing him from my mind completely. I knew how stupid and pointless it was. But, it still gave me a slight piece of mind. So, therefore, whether it worked or not, I was going to go for it. Anything working slightly was better than nothing working at all. Right?

After getting dressed in my jogging clothes, I made my way out to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, or better yet brunch since, as always, I had woken up a little past noon. After eating my brunch, I put my bowl and spoon into the sink, changed my dogs water dish, gave him some food, and then I was out the door.

Everything went according to schedule until I ran into Emmett in the hall as I was getting ready to walk down the next flight of stairs to go take my afternoon "wake me up" jog along the ocean front. As soon as I saw Emmett's face I knew something was going on. And, not something good. His facial expression was set in an angry expression. I had seen that expression way too many times before in the past two years, and I just about instantly realized that it had something to do with Edward.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks already knowing part of the answer.

"Have you heard from Edward lately?" he asked looking me dead in my eyes.

I shook her my head no and forced myself to keep breathing. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Not since we had our fight a few nights ago," I answered truthfully. "Why?" I questioned, nervously, as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No one has seen or heard from him since about 4:00 yesterday evening," Emmett informed me, clenching his fists tightly at his side. "I've called him, Spinner and Alec have called him...everyone has tried to call him," Emmett sighed, frustrated. "But, he hasn't answered a single call, and usually he answers at least one of our calls."

"Hmm...well, that's definitely weird. That's not like him at all. The only time he's ever not been heard from or seen before was when..." I paused before finishing my sentence when I realized what I was getting ready to say. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to the floor. "No...you don't think..." I started to ask.

Emmett cut me off, and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "What I don't think that Jacob Black somehow got his hands on Edward again and is keeping him only god knows where and is only doing god knows what to him?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

Out of all the times to be sarcastic, this most definitely was not one of them.

"Because if that's what you were about to ask...yes, yes I do think that that's what has happened," Emmett snapped, turning and punching the wall behind him causing me to jump in surprise.

Oh, great! The landlord would definitely have something to say about that one. I really hope their aren't any cameras around here right now.

I bit my bottom lip, nervously, hoping that Emmett didn't pick up on it. And, judging by him still staring at the hole he just made in the wall, I'd say I was in the clear. I knew deep down inside that Jacob had something to do with Edward's sudden disappearance. I just knew it. Everything in my being was screaming, "Jacob! Jacob! Jacob! It's him. He has Edward. There's no doubt about it."

"Umm...well, after my run, I'll try and call him. Maybe he'll answer my call," I shrugged trying to sound as calm as possible, not allowing my guard to fall down and reveal anything to Emmett.

Emmett calmed down just slightly as he turned back to look at me. "Yeah, you let me know as soon as you get a hold on him if you do," he said sternly looking me straight in my eyes again. "I want to know what the hell is going on asap," Emmett hissed through clenched teeth before storming off past me up to the apartment.

I turned and watched Emmett disappear up the stairs before turning back around and walking down the other set of stairs. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't afraid of what Edward had been through in the past day or so or however long Jacob had him. Even though, I had no proof that Jacob did indeed have Edward yet, I knew what he was capable of because he'd done it before, and there was truly no doubt in my mind that Jacob was to be blamed for it all.

In my heart of hearts, I knew that Edward was in the hands of the very evil and deadly Jacob Black.

I just hoped he'd survive this time.

**~Edward's POV~**

"Take the blindfold off of him," I head a familiar voice order as I was dragged only God knows where by two guys who both had a vice grip on each of my arms.

I don't know how long it'd been between now and when I was ambushed from behind.

The blindfold was suddenly taken off and the first thing I saw, or better yet person I saw was my, as of late, newest sworn enemy, Jacob Black. I looked around to find that we were outside in the exact same place that I had been attacked by Jacob and his gang only months or so ago. The only difference between that time and this time, though, was that I had no idea how I'd gotten here this time. Other than being ambushed and dragged, of course. I had been knocked out and just came to a few minutes before.

"It's quite amusing how we keep meeting up like this, don't you think?" Jacob said, with his trademark smirk on his face. "Embry, Quil...let him go."

Without a warning I felt my arms being released from the grips that were holding me, and I was pushed painfully to the ground. "What the hell is this about, Black?" I asked, pushing myself up off the ground, and standing up until I was, very bravely, face to face with Jacob.

"Oh, I'm sure you already know what this is about," Jacob answered looking me dead in the eyes.

And, unfortunately, I knew exactly what this was about as soon as I saw the look of desire in Jacob's eyes.

Usually, I wouldn't be stupid enough to talk back, but Bella was at stake here. And, I'd do anything to protect her. Even if it meant having my ass handed to me. Or worse...if it meant me getting killed.

"You'll never have her," I hissed, only to be met with a powerful punch to the jaw that sent me back to the ground.

"Now either you're smart and you'll shut up so I'll be nice enough to let you live again," he said in a threatening tone. "Or you're dumb and you'll keep talking so I'll kill you," he smirked giving me a deathly glare. "It's your choice," Jacob propositioned me while towering over and looking down at me.

I knew better than to continue talking now that Jacob had actually propositioned me. He always had been know to be one that took his own propositions very seriously. Everyone knew that once Jacob voiced what he was thinking he stuck by it. If I kept my mouth shut from now on, more than likely my life would be spared despite whatever was to come. I had to live in order to make sure Bella knew what Jacob was planning. That way she could be at least the slightest bit prepared for whatever it was. I owed her that much, and more.

"You've got something, or better yet **_someone_** that I want," Jacob started his smirk now fallen from his face replaced by a full on glare, instead. "She will be, mine sooner or later, whether you like the it or not," he continued bending over to grab me by the collar of his shirt, and forcing me to stand.

I glared at him, but didn't say a word, pushing my luck.

All I could do was think to myself that I would do any and everything to make sure that he didn't get what he wanted.

Not this time.

"So, here's what you're going to do..." Jacob trailed off, keeping a tight grip on my shirt. "First, you're going to break up with Bella. Secondly, you're going to pack up your bags. Third and lastly, you're going to get the hell out of Miami," Jacob demanded. "Otherwise...whether you're on my territory or McCarty's...I will find you...and I swear I'll finish you for good," he hissed, the look in his eyes only adding to what I already knew. He was dead serious. "Got it?"

I couldn't even begin to believe what I was hearing. Jacob was so obsessed with Bella already after only knowing her for literally less than a day that he was now giving orders to me about my relationship with Bella and where it was to go. Yeah, he was definitely going to have another thing coming. I would never in a million years just leave Bella like that. If I had to die to make sure she was safe, then I would.

But, for now, to make sure I stayed alive long enough to warn Bella, I just had to go with the flow, so I nodded my head vigorously at Jacob's question and mumbled a silent, "Got it."

Jacob's smirk returned as he let go of my shirt collar and took a step back. "Now someone is finally using their brain correctly," he laughed, mockingly.

I continued to glare at Jacob until I heard the sound of what sounded like my cell phone going off. What didn't make sense, though, was that it sounded like the ringing was coming from over near Jacob. Just as easily as it didn't make sense, it suddenly made sense when Jacob pulled my cell phone out of his leather jacket pocket.

"Hmm...speaking of the angel," Jacob said with a chuckle. "It's your girlfriend...soon to be ex. Shall we answer it?"

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat.

"Don't," I spat at him, enraged.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well, because you said that so rudely," Jacob laughed opening the phone and answering it. "Well, hello, Bella."

**~Bella's POV~**

The whole time I was taking my jog the only thing running through my mind was Edward and to no one's surprise, Jacob. I just had to know what was going on. Where was Edward exactly and why the hell did my gut tell me that Jacob was the one who had him? And, if my gut truly was correct then why did Jacob even have Edward? I mean, surely, Edward wasn't stupid enough to go back over the boundary line. Right?

After arguing back and forth with myself over whether I should or shouldn't call and see if Edward answered his phone for me, I sat down in the sand and pulled out my cell phone. Without any hesitation, I dialed Edward's number and placed the phone up to my ear. It rang and rang.

Just as I was about to hang up I heard the sound of the phone being answered. I stayed silent to see if anyone would speak. At first no one did. But, then I received the surprise, or possibly lack thereof since I had a felling it was true, of a lifetime when a familiar voice that wasn't Edward's came on the phone.

"Well, hello, Bella."

My eyes widened and I instantly swallowed the suddenly newly form lump in my throat.

My gut had been right.

Jacob did, indeed, have Edward.

"Where's Edward, Jacob?" I asked in an obvious worried voice that I didn't even try to hide.

"He's right here," Jacob answered from the other end of the phone.

"Let me talk to him," I demanded.

"No can do, but I'm sure if you were to come to the boundary line we could very well arrange something," Jacob said in a suggestive tone.

"DON'T DO IT, BELLA! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I heard Edward yell followed by the sound of him groaning in pain.

"Edward!" I called out, trying to keep my breathing as even as possible. "Jacob, let him go!" I exclaimed, demanding. "He's done nothing to deserve this!"

I heard Jacob chuckle on the other end of the phone. "See, now that's where you're wrong."

What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"He has done something to deserve this," Jacob said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He just didn't know it until it was already too late."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked with a hiss.

"Why don't you ask Edward? He knows what he did. You can find him at the boundary line."

Before I could even thing to reply, I heard a click and the line immediately went dead.

"Shit!" I hissed, throwing my phone against the sandy beach, and dropping my head into my hands, which were rested on my knees. I didn't know what the hell Jacob was up to, but I didn't like it in the slightest. As far as I was now concerned, Jacob was like a rabid dog who needed to be put down...badly. And, I'd make damn sure that I was the one to put said rabid dog down. Oh, I definitely would.

Full of rage, I stood up, snatched my phone off of the sand, and dialed Emmett's number. If Jacob wanted to play games then so be it. I stormed off of the beach pressing my phone almost painfully against my ear.

Emmett picked up instantly. "What did you find out?"

"Jacob Black has him! He said we'd find Edward at the boundary line," I spat at him through the phone, tears of rage and frustration flowing like two waterfalls down each side of my face. "I'm heading there now."

"Isabella! No!" Emmett yelled over the phone.

"Too late," I told him before hanging up and putting my phone back into my bra for safe keeping.

It was definitely too late.

I was going to the boundary line and no one could stop me.

They could try.

But, they'd fail.

Apparently, Jacob had picked the wrong day to get on my bad side because when I was pissed off I could be one hell of a force to be reckoned with. And, I was most definitely pissed off right now. I guess, I get my rage from my brother. Not that it matters where I get it from. All that mattered was that I had it.

Maybe it was even possible that my rage could match Jacob's own.

I'd be finding that out very soon.

I was sure of it.

* * *

And, there's a sort of, kind of cliffhanger.

So, as you can tell by the ending...it is so on! Bella's pissed off. And, it may just turn out that Jacob has met his match! Hehe!

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	5. Complications Arise

**_I am so thrilled with how much attention the story is getting! Thanks so much everyone!_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only own the plot...sort of._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Angry and frustrated, I stormed down the sidewalks of Miami, my soul destination being the boundary line. Regardless of the fact that both Edward and Emmett were against me going there, that's where I was heading and no one could stop me...even if they held a gun to my head and told me, otherwise.

But, then again, it wasn't really that surprising. After all, when did I ever really listen to what I was told, no matter what the situation was? The answer? Well, let's see...umm...nine times out of ten...never. When it came to following orders from people, my boyfriend and my brother included, I was really bad at it and always wanted to do the opposite. It wasn't a strong suit of mine. Never had been, and never would be.

The entire way to the boundary line, I was running and bumping into people, like we were all cars in a bumper car arena, pushing them out of the way not caring about anything other than making sure Edward was okay...or that he was at least alive and would be okay in due time.

I knew that Jacob was one of the two most feared people in Miami, and I knew exactly what he was capable of doing, but, as far as I was concerned right now, he had totally crossed an even bigger line than he ever had before this time. 'Cause this time around his actions had concerned me. And, that did not make me the least bit happy. At all.

As far as I knew, Edward hadn't done anything to deserve a beat down like Jacob and his gang most likely gave him. But, according to Jacob, not surprising, Edward must have, apparently, indeed done something to deserve it. I had not even the slightest idea what he was talking about when he told me about that. Whatever it was, though, was probably something way over the top. It was probably something that wasn't as big a deal as it was made out to seem like.

Turning the corner, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I caught sight of Edward, beaten and bruised, only a few feet away from me. Before moving to go over to him, I looked around to make sure that no one was around. When I saw that it was only Edward and I around, at the moment, I ran over to him, kneeling down next to him, not caring that the ground was disgusting and dirty.

I looked over Edward to see what injuries he had. The only ones I could tell he had, right off the bat, were the ones to his face. From what I could tell by just giving him a once over, he had a black eye, a broken nose, and the right side of his jaw was most likely going to be extremely bruised for the next week or two. I couldn't believe it. He looked worse than he did the last time, and those injuries were most likely not even close to being the only ones he had.

Reaching my hand out slowly, I placed my hand gently on Edward's stomach only to have him flinch and groan in pain, trying to move away from my touch. Quickly, rather than slowly, I snatched my hand back away from him. Apparently, fractured or broken ribs was to now be added to the list of Edwards's injuries. Jacob and his gang had honestly done an even worse number on Edward than they had last time.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized quickly. "How are you feeling?"

Seriously, Bella?! Stupid question!

"I mean how bad do your injuries hurt?" I asked him, now afraid to touch him at all in fear of uncovering more injuries.

"I...I've been b...better. Th..that's f...for s...sure," Edward answered stuttering while groaning in pain slowly opening his eyes halfway, to look up at me through his eyelashes.

I smiled a sympathetic smile down at him for a moment.

Then, even though, I knew it pained Edward to talk, I just had to know where the hell Jacob and his gang disappeared to. "Where did those jackasses run off to?" I asked, not even trying the slightest to hide my anger and disgust.

"M...more imp...important th...things to do," Edward painfully forced himself to answer.

I scoffed and narrowed my eyes, hissing, "Yeah, more important things to do my ass!"

Despite, feeling like I was being a selfish bitch, at the moment,I asked my next question anyways, "What did Jacob mean by you did something to deserve this beat down?"

Edward groaned and closed his eyes, "T...tell you l...later."

After about a minute, I noticed that Edward's breathing was beginning to become labored and I panicked. "Edward Cullen! You better not fall asleep on me!" I hissed at him, with more of a bite than I was going for. "For all you know you could have a concussion!" I exclaimed slapping his hand as hard as I could, knowing that his hand was one of his body parts that didn't get injured.

He moved slightly and his eyes fluttered open a bit.

I looked down at him with as serious a look on my face as I could muster at this point in time. "Emmett will be here any minute now! You just need to stay awake until he says otherwise, or gets you to the hospital or something," I told him, squeezing his uninjured hand as hard as I could to keep him from falling asleep.

Just about five minutes passed by before Emmett came on to the scene along with a couple of his other guys. Emmett rushed out of his truck and over to where I was kneeling next to Edward, doing anything I could think of to keep him awake. At the sight of Edward, Emmett was even more pissed than he had been this morning. Not only was Edward one of Emmett's best friends, but he was also Emmett's spy

With Edward MIA, Emmett now found himself in a predicament that had his blood boiling.

Jacob was now up on him by one.

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled, furious. "I swear I'm going to kill that mother fucker!"

Turning to the two guys he brought with him he ordered, "Spinner, Alec...get him into the truck, and take him to the hospital."

"What about you boss?" Alec, a jet black haired, green eyed 18 year old, asked.

Emmett turned around and glared at him. "Don't ask questions, just do what I say, Alec," he spat, with a tone and look on his face that dared Alec to do anything but.

Alec lifted his hands and put them out in front of him in surrender. "Yes, boss," he nodded once before making his way over to Edward and I with Spinner following close behind him.

"Bella, back off," Emmett said grabbing my arm lightly and pulling me up to stand.

Spinner and Alec slowly and carefully picked Edward up off the ground and placed him in the truck before getting into the front and speeding off to the hospital.

Once the truck was out of sigh, my anger took over. I turned to look at Emmett and in all honesty said, "When you decide to finally kill Jacob Black...I wanna be there."

Emmett raised an eyebrow a bit shocked by the words that just came out of his sweet and innocent baby sister's mouth, but nodded his head anyways. He trusted me, and knew that I wouldn't do anything to get involved if and when he did come up with a plan to end Jacob Black and his gang once and for all.

"Alright," he said. "If that's what you want, then that's what you'll get."

"Oh, that's truly what I want," I nodded my head, assuring him that I was all for it.

Jacob had truly crossed the line this time, and he might just never come back over it ever again.

**~Edward's POV~**

A few days later, I was released from the hospital and able to talk again without being in a lot of pain. I couldn't stand to lie to Bella, so I called her and asked her to meet up with me at a diner down the street from where she lived. Now that I was feeling a bit better and we had made up again, Bella wanted to know what exactly Jacob had meant when he said that I had done something to deserve the beating I got.

Although, Bella didn't speak of it out loud, I could tell that it had been tearing her up inside ever since the first time she had heard it. She so badly wanted to know what the hell was going on. Of course, I wouldn't lie to her or make up silly excuses not to tell her, so now that I could talk again, I had, or I did, but I would use no excuse to keep from telling her what she wanted to know. After all, she deserved to know since it had something to do with her.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the diner door open and bang against the wall. I looked up just as Bella rushed into the diner and looked around for me. She caught sight of me sitting by the window and made her way over to the table sitting down across from me.

She didn't want to waste any time getting straight down to business. That's the Bella I had come to know and love.

"Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time while walking Razor. But, anyways, let's get down to business. It's been eating me up on the inside ever since that day. What the hell did Jacob mean when he said that you did do something to deserve the beating you got?" Bella asked me curiously, whispering while leaning across the table, so that no one around us would hear what we were talking about.

I sighed and shook my head. I really didn't want to tell her the truth and freak her out. Or better yet piss her off. Bella hated being controlled and/or having her life planned out for her more than she hated anything else in the world. I had been dating Bella for at least five months now, and I absolutely hated to be the one to possibly ruin the good thing that we had going by telling her the truth. But, I would not and could not lie to her.

"Edward, what don't you want to tell me?" Bella urged, raising an eyebrow as she sat back in her seat and ordered a coffee when the waitress came by.

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. I knew I was going to tell her exactly what Jacob meant, but I just didn't know how. Should I just blurt it out using the band aid effect? Or should I slowly get into it? Decisions, decisions. So awful. I hated not knowing what to do or say.

"Seriously, Edward! Just spit it out!" Bella exclaimed quickly getting frustrated by my silence. "It can't be that bad."

Alright, band aid effect is it.

"I'm with you," I whispered ever so quietly.

"Huh?" Bella questioned, leaning as close as she could to me over the table, having not heard what I just said. "Say that again a little louder this time," she said sitting back again and mixing creamer and sugar into her coffee before taking a sip.

Alright, no need to freak out and back down now.

"I'm dating you," I said a little louder this time.

Bella's eyes widened as she spit out her coffee.

I just barely dodged the stream that came my way.

"WHAT?" she asked loud enough that she could possibly have woken the dead.

Everyone in the diner's attentions were on her all of a sudden. And, true to the Bella I knew, she didn't appreciate that one bit. She was not the type who liked to be the center of attention if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Bella looked around and glared at everyone. "What the hell are all of you looking at?" she hissed, and everyone instantly turned back to their own businesses. Then, she turned back to me. "They all beat you half to death just because you're dating me?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded and confessed, "That's not all."

"What do you mean that's not all?"

"He threatened me to break up with you and leave Miami or he'd finish me off for good next time," I told her holding nothing back.

Banging her fist hard on the table in an outrage, Bella hissed, "Oh, that freaking jackass! Ugh!"

**~Bella'****s POV~**

I was absolutely fuming. How dare he?! That was absolutely uncalled for. Just because Edward and I were dating, Jacob wanted to be a dick. As if he could ever have me! It would never happen! And, threatening Edward to break up with me and leave town or die...well, that sure as hell wasn't going to get Jacob anywhere with me. What a freaking asshole!

Looking out the window, I noticed three guys standing outside across the street. I'd seen and heard of them time and time before, so I knew right away who they were. If I had to guess, Jacob had sent Embry, Quil, and Seth to "collect me and bring me to him." He was already trying to control my entire love life, so "collect me" doesn't sound so far off.

"Umm...Edward, I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said trying t keep myself as calm as possible. Noticing the look on Edward's face as I said that, I added, "I just need to take a walk and cool myself down."

Edward nodded in understanding.

I stood up and rounded the table to his side. "I'll call you later," I said putting on my best fake smile as I gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door. Looking both ways first, I ran across the street to where Embry, Quil, and Seth stood.

"So, it seems that Jacob's sending you on a deadly mission?" I asked with hatred and disgust in my voice as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We don't ask him questions. We just follow his orders," Seth answered.

"He wants to see you," Embry deadpanned.

"What makes him think I want to see him?" I asked, scoffing, not that it would really change anything.

"He doesn't care whether you want to see him or not," Quil answered me.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Let's just get this the hell over with," I hissed before following Seth to wherever they were going while Embry and Quil walked behind me.

I suddenly felt like a prisoner being escorted to my death.

It was not a good feeling.

At all!

**~Jacob's POV~**

I stood, leaning against the alley wall waiting for the guys to bring Bella to me. Despite surely being angry with me, I knew that Bella would end up coming. Not by force, but because she wanted to. She may think that she had no choice in the matter, but little did she know, she actually did.

Unlike with other girls, and I honestly had no idea why still, I wouldn't force Bella to do anything she didn't want to. If she didn't want to come see me, then she didn't have to come. It would be her choice to come or not to come whether she knew it or not. But, I wasn't really worried because I knew she'd come. If I learned anything in the little time that I'd known of her, it was that she was the confrontational angry type.

Without a doubt, I knew that her sorry excuse for a boyfriend would have told her by now what his last beat down was all about. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was whipped and would never be able to not tell her something as big and serious as why I did to him what I did.

As if on cue, I was proven right.

"It's nice of you to have come, Bella," I grinned, triumphantly, at the sight of her entering the alley that we've had all of our previous run-ins in.

"I have nothing to say with you," she said right away stomping that gorgeous body of hers my way.

My smirk grew bigger.

Feisty, Bella. Such a turn on.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because, I'm sensing some tension in the air."

Bella glared at me.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Let it all out. Vent your anger. You know you want to," I said enticingly.

I could tell by the way her bottom lip was quivering and her hands were tightening into fists at her side that she was trying to hold back. She wanted to go off on me, but it seemed that she didn't want to give me that satisfaction. Apparently, I'd have to up the anti and work harder to get a rise out of her.

And, I knew just how to do it.

**~Bella's POV~**

Of course, I had a lot of anger towards him to get off of my chest. That didn't mean that I was going to do it, though. At the moment, I was so pissed off that I wasn't sure whether or not the words would come out the way I wanted them to or not. So, for now it was best that I just kept her mouth shut.

Plus, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of sending me rushing over the edge. I couldn't give him that satisfaction. I just couldn't. I bit my tongue, hard enough to draw blood, in order to keep myself from giving in to him. I refused to let him have even the slightest bit of control over me.

"Hmm...alright, then..." he trailed off in thought. "If that won't work, then maybe...I beat up your boyfriend and left him close to dead for the second time. I threatened him to break up with you..." Jacob continued on with his enticing.

And, I lost it. Nothing could help me stay calm now.

"Ugh!" I screamed as my fuse finally blew.

I hated to give in to him like this, but I just had to get it all off of my chest.

"How dare you? Gang leader, one of Miami's top two feared guys, or not...you have no fucking right to even think for a second that you can control any part of my life!" I hissed, holding nothing back.

Before I could get control of myself, I lifted my hand and slapped Jacob across the face.

Jacob laughed in complete shock as he rubbed his now stinging cheek that had my hand print on it. "Well, someone's got a violent temper on her," Jacob said, the smirk on his face now suddenly gone.

My eyes went wide and my throat was suddenly dry as I saw the look in his eyes. His eyes were now black as coal. And, if I'm not mistaken...they were filled with lust. Wait, lust?! What the hell?! Oh, no, no, no, no! This wasn't happening. My anger was turning him on? What the hell was wrong with him?!

I suddenly felt my back slam against the brick wall of one of the buildings, that made up one wall of the alley, behind me. To make matters even worse depending on how it was looked at, Jacob had both of my hands pinned against the wall above my head. I was stuck between him and the damn wall. I tried my hardest to escape Jacob's grasps but failed miserably, each and every single time.

"What the hell? Let me..." I started, but was cut off by the feeling of his warm lips on mine.

I freaked out the moment his lips touched mine. Shaking my head quickly, side to side, I somehow managed to escape the kiss. Pulling frantically at my hands that were still in his own, I finally escaped his grasp only to land another slap across his face before sliding my way out from between him and the wall.

"You fucking pervert! You fucking disgust me!" I exclaimed losing it completely. "Just stay the fuck away from me! You threaten my boyfriend with his life and then you kiss me when that fails!" I continued. "Ugh! You asshole!"

Quickly, I turned and ran out of the alley. I didn't stop running until I made it to the north side of the boundary line.

My life had just gotten that much more complicated.

And, there wasn't a damn thing that I could do to change that fact.

* * *

There you have it! Now, everything just got even more complicated than it already was to begin with!

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	6. Determined, Not Obsessed

_**Sorry for the update wait. I've been caught up in my other stories lately. I have not forgotten this one, though, I promise! Hence, the new update! Also, hopefully this longish chapter will make up for the long wait!**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only own the plot...sort of._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

From the moment that I arrived home, I avoided any and everyone. I locked myself in my bedroom and regardless of the constant knocks at the door by Alice who was pleading with me to come out, I always told her no, and went back to ignoring everyone. After what happened in the alley with Jacob all I wanted was to be left alone so that I could figure out exactly what the hell had happened.

As any girl most likely would after something like that happened to them, I felt violated. I didn't know what the hell Jacob was thinking, but I didn't like it even the slightest bit. It disgusted me to no end. Quite frankly, if I was being completely honest, it reminded me of something similar that happened in the past. Something that I truly never wanted to have to relive.

Besides, that I already had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who I refused to lose just because of a gang leader's newly found obsession with me. It was stupid just thinking about it. I mean, most likely, to Jacob this is all just a game. I'm the chase that he can get a thrill out of. But, I refused to ever be caught. If I was his chase, then he better get ready because he'd be chasing me for the rest of his life.

Goodness gracious! This was so screwed up! I just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that in just a little under a week I went from being simply the younger sister of Emmett McCarty all the way to being his rival Jacob Black's newest obsession. It was as if I had suddenly been sucked into a black hole that refused to ever spit me back out. No pun intended with the black hole and last name similarity.

I hadn't signed up for any of this. When I had first found out about two years ago about my brother's bad boy lifestyle I was guaranteed that for no reason whatsoever would I ever get mixed up in his lifestyle. But, of course, as I now knew my brother didn't exactly have control over every little aspect nor situation in life. Hence, I am in the situation that I am in now.

I was broken out of my thoughts, suddenly, by the sound of another knock on my bedroom door. I was sure that I already knew who it was.

"Go away, Alice!" I called out.

"It's not Alice," Emmett's voice came from the other side of the door.

Damn it!

**~Emmett's POV~**

Less than ten minutes after getting a call from Alice saying that she had a feeling that something was wrong with Bella, I was bursting through the door of Alice and Bella's apartment. From what Alice said, Bella had been in her room for a few days straight and refused to come out for anything. That was so unlike Bella. I knew the second Alice told me that there was definitely something wrong.

"She still in there?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong. Every time I knock on the door she tells me to go away," she said as she paced back and forth in the living room. "This is so unlike her. Usually she'll tell me what's going on. But, for whatever reason, she won't tell me anything at all."

"Let me see what I can do," I replied, turning and walking towards Bella's bedroom.

"Okay," Alice sighed behind me. "Hopefully you'll have better luck."

I nodded my head and then knocked on the bedroom door.

Moments later, I heard Bella call out, "Go away, Alice!"

"It's not, Alice," I corrected her, followed by a minute or two of silence.

But, then, the TV went quiet and I heard Bella's footsteps coming across the hardwood floor that covered the ground area of her room. I heard the lock of the door and then it opened to reveal a messed up looking Bella.

She looked like she hadn't showered, eaten, slept, or done anything else in order to keep up her appearance and health in days. Her clothes were all wrinkled, her hair was a mess, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"What do you want, Emmett?" she asked, turning and walking back to her bed before throwing herself backwards onto it.

I entered the room closing the door behind me.

"I wanna know why my baby sister has been locking herself in her bedroom for the past few days refusing to come out for anything," I answered her taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

Something just wasn't right with my sister, and if I was being truly honest...it really did scare me to see her acting and looking like this.

God, I hoped it wasn't for anything to major of a reason.

**~Bella's POV~**

I smiled to myself as I momentarily flashed back to when Emmett and I were kids. He was always such a good brother. Whenever I needed someone to talk to or comfort me, he was always there. Even now that he was the leader of a gang and one of Miami's top two feared people...when it came to me he still pushed his bad boy ways to the side for a while.

"Bella," Emmett said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh, right," I said seeing the look on his face.

I nervously bit my bottom lip.

There was no way in hell that I could tell my brother the true reason that I was refusing to leave my room. He'd blow a freaking gasket if I did. Therefore, so that I wouldn't be fully lying I decided to tell Emmett the exact same thing that Edward had told me earlier at the diner. I mean, it was the truth, so I wouldn't feel guilty at all for lying to him because I really wouldn't be.

"I found out why Jacob Black did what he did to Edward," I mostly truthfully confessed.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "How'd you find out?" he questioned curiously.

"Apparently, Jacob told Edward why and I forced Edward to tell me," I answered hoping that he wouldn't read the look on her face and know that I was still keeping something from him.

I got lucky when Emmett spoke again, "What did Edward tell you was the reason?"

"He just said that Jacob threatened him to leave Miami and never return or he'd finish him off for good next time," I said, looking away from him.

I purposely left out the part where Jacob also threatened Edward to break up with me. That part wasn't that important, at this point. Well, not really.

"Black threatened one of my guys to leave town," Emmett said, anger boiling in his blood as he stood up abruptly, I didn't have to be a genius to know the boiling anger part was true.

My eyes widened at Emmett's sudden anger. Although, by now I should have been used to it.

"Umm...where are you going?" I asked Emmett suddenly alert myself.

Emmett turned and looked at me and in a serious tone of voice answered, "The gang and I are going to go pay Jacob a surprise visit."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"I haven't decided yet," Emmett answered crossing his arms. "Did you want to go with just in case?"

"Why would I want to go with?" I wondered turning my tv off and standing up.

"You said the other day when they beat up Edward that you wanted to be there when I killed him," Emmett said refreshing my memory.

"Oh, right. I remember now," I said as it all came back to me. "Umm...no, I'm just going to stay here."

My words shocked myself as well as Emmett. Why wouldn't I want to go and see Jacob possibly get killed? I mean, my life would return back to normal if he wasn't in the picture anymore. But, why did I say no, then? What was up with me all of a sudden?

"I'll call Edward and let him know what's going on," I told Emmett still wondering what the hell had caused me to even think about saying no when not too long ago, I was so ready to see Jacob die. "Just be safe. You never know what'll happen," I smiled briefly at him hugging him and kissing his cheek.

I laughed when he shrugged off my hug and wiped off his cheek. Emmett never was one who liked any type of affection. But, then again neither was I. I only did that because I, in fact, knew that what I had just said to him was true. No one really ever knows what'll happen. Emmett and I, as well as our older brother, Jasper, all learned that the hard way when our mother just up and left a month before we moved here to Miami. It hadn't been easy on either us, but we had no choice but to somehow move on from it.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Emmett assured me, turning and leaving the room.

I waited until I heard the apartment door close before I rushed to my walk-in closet, grabbed a change of clothes and quickly changed into them. I ran a quick brush through my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I had no idea what came over me all of a sudden, but something inside of me told me that I should...no, actually that I had to go warn Jacob about what was going to happen not too long from now.

**~Alice's POV~**

I was still pacing back and forth in the living room when I saw Emmett come out of Bella's room. I opened my mouth to ask him if he had found anything out, but I didn't get the chance to ask my question. He went straight to the door and left without a word. He looked angry about something.

I stopped pacing and turned to go and try to talk to Bella myself when she suddenly came running out of her bedroom. She made a beeline to where all of our keys hung on the key rack and grabbed them before bolting for the door.

"Bella!" I called after her. "What's going on?"

"Not now, Alice!" she replied in a frantic tone.

"But, Bella..." I started to protest.

I just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Bella sighed exasperated and ran out the door, ignoring me all together now.

A split second decision had me quickly getting my own keys and running out the door in a hurry. I ran out the door, pulling it closed, and letting it slam shut behind me. I wasn't even sure if I had locked it, but that was the last of my concerns right now.

I had to catch up with Bella. Well, I had to get her in my sights, at least. I didn't want her to actually know that I was following her. That would defeat the purpose of what I was planning on doing. Something was seriously different about her as of late. Usually, I wasn't the type to be nosy, but this situation simply asked for it. I would find out what was going on. I would make sure of it.

**~Bella's POV~**

Normally I would have taken the elevator, but since I was in a rush, I took the stairs. Running down the stairs, I couldn't help, but curse my older brother, Jasper, for renting an apartment on the seventh floor. What the hell was he thinking? This just didn't work so well when in a hurry to save someone's life, whether they deserved it or not.

By the time I made it down to the hotel lobby, I was so full of adrenaline that I ran out the lobby door not evening thinking about the possibility of Emmett still being there. Unfortunately, that was exactly the case. Emmett was still in fact in the parking lot waiting for his gang to arrive. I spotted him just in time, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Damn!" I cursed, ducking behind a bush that decorated the front of the apartment building.

Oh, god!

He could not see me coming. If he did, then I knew, without a doubt, that I would be screwed. I would no longer have a choice but to tell him the truth. The whole truth. And, that was so far from the first thing that I wanted to do right now. It just simply couldn't happen that way.

I watched carefully, like a predator stalking its prey, and waited until his back was turned before I made a run for it. I had never run so fast in my life. Not even on my afternoon wake me up jogs, sometime runs, did I run this fast. After this, I think I could skip a few more wake me up jogs.

"Please don't look! Please don't look!" I thought to myself running across the parking lot.

I got lucky and made it to my car and inside without being caught by Emmett.

Thank you, God!

Not taking anymore chances, I started the car, in an instant, pulled out of my parking spot quickly, and sped out of the parking lot taking a sharp left turn heading south. I hoped and prayed to God that Emmett didn't get the chance to notice that it was my car speeding away.

My palms were sweaty as I drove down the crowded street, swerving in and out of other cars. I didn't have the slightest idea as to why I even cared what happened to Jacob. I mean, after everything Jacob had done to ruin my life in the past week or so that I'd known him, he didn't deserve my sympathy or anything for that matter.

Yet, here I was speeding down a crowded road knowing fully well that I was in danger of getting pulled over, or hitting some innocent bystander, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could seem to care about, though, was getting to Jacob and warning him in time. What the hell was going on with me?

Before long, I found myself less than a mile away from the boundary line, and pulled into a nearby parking lot. I parked in the middle of the parking lot between two trucks just in case Emmett got to the line before I could leave. That way he wouldn't be able to see my car unless he went searching for it. The last thing I wanted was for Emmett to ever find out about what had been going on the past week. Especially, not this way.

Getting out of my car and locking it, I cautiously walked out of the parking lot and headed towards the south side of town. Many times while walking before I passed over the boundary line, I thought about just saying screw it, turning around, and letting the chips fall where they may. But, each time whatever it was inside of me that told me to do this, forced me not to.

My nerves finally got the best of me once I was in Jacob's territory, and no longer in the safety of my brother's. It was around nine at night and I was walking alone in an unfamiliar territory. My only saving grace was the fact that the streets of Miami were always lit up like Christmas trees by tons and tons of street lights. No one would be stupid enough to mess with me where someone could possibly see.

I walked slowly down the street sidewalk not knowing where I'd find Jacob at. Luckily, though, as if on que halfway down the sidewalk about twenty feet away from me, I spotted Jacob along with Embry, Quil, and Seth walking my way. I had no idea where they came from since they hadn't been there a minute ago, but I didn't question it.

I walked a few more steps before stopping and just standing there. I didn't want to be too far onto the south side territory just in case I had to run for my life for any reason. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if this idea of mine to warn Jacob about Emmett's surprise attack turned out that way. Nothing dealing with Jacob ever turned out well for me it seemed.

"You just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" Jacob asked with his usual smirk once he was in hearing distance of me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes exclaiming, "Yeah, right! You wish!"

**~Jacob's POV~**

I hadn't been expecting her to be back around so soon, so consider me very surprised, when I got a call from one of my guys saying that they had seen Bella walking towards the boundary line. With Embry, Quil, and Seth behind me, I decided to meet her halfway.

"You just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" I asked, smirking once I was in hearing distance of her.

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes exclaiming, "Yeah, right! You wish!"

"Well, then if not that, then what do I owe to this honor?" I asked stopping only a few feet away from her.

"Emmett's got his gang together and he's planning a surprise attack on you any minute now," Bella answered getting straight to the point as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And, how would you know that?" I wondered curiously.

"Edward told me," Bella told me.

Part of me doubted her answer, but another part of me decided that it was good enough for now.

"And, yet you're telling me?" I asked her, pleasantly surprised at what I was hearing.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bella shot back with her own question.

"Well, after everything I've done...well, with beating your boyfriend to a bloody pulp and kissing you and all, I would've figured that you would want me dead and out of your life for good," I explained to her, placing my hands in the pockets of my black jeans that I noticed Bella checking me out in.

I smirked. "Like what you see?"

Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Bella's head snapped up and her eyes met mine.

She ignored my question, going on with my statement from earlier, "You're right, I do want you dead and out of my life for good, but if you're to be killed then I, at least, feel that you should stand a chance at possibly living."

"Stand a chance?" I laughed at her comment.

Was the serious?

"I'm sure I can handle anything that comes my way," I assured her.

It was Bella's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but four on eleven...the odds don't look so good for you," Bella said, glaring at me. "Therefore, you should really get on getting your whole gang together because any minute Emmett and his gang could be here, and you wouldn't not want to be prepared," she added.

Usually, I would've been able to think of something to say in return, but surprisingly I couldn't seem to think of an argument for what Bella said. As much as it sucked to admit, Bella had actually one upped me and left me speechless for probably the first time ever.

Not wanting to seem like I was losing my touch, in front of the guys, for not replying, I quickly thought of something to say and ended up asking with a mischievous grin, "Do I get a kiss for good luck?"

**~Bella's POV~**

It was obvious that I had rendered him speechless! Go me!

A mischievous grin of my own found its way onto my face. "You said it yourself you can handle anything that comes your way," I smirked, using his own words on him. "The last thing you need is a good luck kiss. Besides, I'm still pissed off about you practically tongue raping me a few days ago," I told him bluntly, with a look that dared him to argue.

"BLACK!" a voice was suddenly heard before Jacob could reply to my comment.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed to myself, recognizing it as Emmett's voice, immediately.

"Embry, Quil, Seth get the others now!" Jacob ordered suddenly.

"Yes, boss," they all three said in unison before turning and running off to follow there orders, leaving me alone with Jacob, for I think the first time ever.

But, that was the last thing on my mind really right now.

Not turning around in fear of Emmett noticing me there, I looked directly at Jacob and smiled briefly. "Well, I hope the rest of your gang is close by. Otherwise, it's more than likely lights out for you," I said, shocked when I felt a ping of sadness.

"Does that possibility make you sad?" Jacob asked, apparently, catching sight of the slight sadness in my eyes.

"No!" I exclaimed quickly avoiding anymore eye contact with him.

"Are you sure about that?" Jacob asked me, moving in closer to me.

A shiver ran up and down my spine as I felt Jacob's breath on my face. I bit my lower lip, and forced myself to control my breathing. I had to get out of here. And, quick. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about Jacob that made me feel things that I never thought possible. To say the least, it freaked me out really bad.

"Are you sure about that?" Jacob asked again when I didn't answer him the first time.

"I have to go," I said quickly beginning to turn around, but heard my brother scream Jacob's last name again reminding me that he was at the boundary line. "Damn it!" I exclaimed turning back to Jacob. "Is there another way to get back to the north side without having to go through Emmett and his gang?" I asked him, even though, I didn't want to.

I just wanted to be on the north side and back in the safety of my beach-side apartment.

"Next block over," Jacob answered motioning his head to my right. "It'll lead you to the parking lot where you parked your car."

My eyes widened. "How the hell do you know where I parked my car?" I asked before realizing that I'd actually rather not know. "Wait! Never mind. I don't want to know."

"I keep my eye on you," Jacob confessed to me with a slight smirk that wasn't as noticeable as his usual one.

I scoffed and shook my head, "You really are obsessed with me, aren't you?"

Jacob shook his head and answered, "Obsessed isn't the right word...determined is a better one."

"Determined?"

"Determined to make you mine," Jacob told me point blank sending shivers up and down my spine.

I was briefly frozen solid in place. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to stop acting like I was scared because I really wasn't.

"I'm gonna go," I said quickly rushing past Jacob without another word.

Once I was a considerable amount of feet away from him, I broke out in a run, and didn't stop until I made it back into the safety of my car.

**~Alice's POV~**

Oh my ever loving God!

Had I really just witnessed what I think I witnessed?

No way!

Bella would never...

Oh, god!

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all.

* * *

And, there you have it! Uh-oh! Jacob has spoken! What's Bella gonna do about the situation she's in now?

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	7. Seeing One's True Colors

_**I have got to stop doing this. I feel bad for updating like once every month. I'm going to work on changing that, I promise. But, for now...here's the next chapter!**_

_**One more thing, Jacob's true colors will be revealed in this story...no more "Mr. Nice Guy." Well, for this chapter at least...and maybe the next...oh, you'll see.**_

_****__**So, I hope you all forgive me for the update wait and enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Twilight. I only own the plot...sort of._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bella wasn't there when I got home, and I was extremely grateful that she wasn't.

I was still trying to process everything that I had witnessed. I didn't want to believe it, but the proof had been right there in front of my eyes.

Bella and Jacob Black?

Bella said that she didn't have anymore to do with him after she got her phone back. If she was telling the truth, why did I follow Bella to the boundary line and onto Jacob's territory?

From my hiding spot I hadn't been able to hear very clearly what was being said. I didn't want to risk getting closer since closer meant crossing the line, and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave the comfort of this side of the line ever again.

I couldn't hear clearly, so all I could do was hope that maybe I was thinking the worst and that something entirely different from what I feared was happening then had actually happened. I mean, there's just no way that Bella would have gone to him for any reason, right?

But, if what happened was different from what I feared then how did that explain Bella running out in a hurry after Emmett left earlier...only to end up where she ended up. Something was very off about this situation. I didn't want to believe Bella a liar, but that was the conclusion that I kept coming to.

All I could do for now was hope and pray that the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed until I could confront Bella about it.

As if on cue, the apartment door opened and Bella walked in.

"I can confront her sooner rather than later," I thought to myself.

And, that's exactly what I would do.

**~Bella's POV~**

I got home about an hour later after taking the long way home, I needed time to clear my head. My actions tonight were absolutely despicable. I had given Jacob a heads up that Emmett was coming after him and in the process pretty much gave him the go ahead to hurt him, in away.

What kind of sister was I? At this point, I was worse than Emmett...I mean, throughout all of his time as a gang leader he never once let anything happen to me. And, here I was setting him up for an ambush just about. I was just as bad if not worse than him right now...and it sucked.

Shaking my head and sighing to myself, I unlocked the apartment door and walked inside.

I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room only to come face to face with Alice.

She had a perplexed look on her face...scrutinizaing gaze and all, her arms were crossed, and she was staring straight at me.

"Everything okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she answered with a hint of accusation in her tone. "You tell me."

"Tell you what?" I questioned, confused.

"I thought you were done with Jacob after you got your phone back?" Alice snapped at me. "I thought that you wanted to go back to how your life was before your run in with him?"

I was shocked by how she was acting, she was never one to raise her voice like that.

"Why are you giving me the third degree?" I asked, giving her a look of "I'm not following."

"I saw you!" she exclaimed.

"Uh-oh!" I thought to myself. "What did she see?"

Apparently, I asked the last question out loud because she answered back.

"I saw you go talk to Jacob Black on his territory an hour ago!"

My eyes widened. "You saw?" I asked, feeling my stomach sink. "This is so not good," I thought to myself.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bella!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"How do you even know that?" I shot back, crossing my arms.

"Please tell me there's nothing going on between you two," she said ignoring my question.

"What?!" I shrieked. "God, no!"

"Then why did I see you two talking earlier?!"

I rushed to think of the first lie that I could. "Because I went for a walk to clear my head and wasn't watching where I was going. Before I knew it I was on his territory and had another run in with him."

Alice gave me a doubtful look.

"That's like the worst lie ever," I scolded myself.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Clear your head about what?" Alice interrogated me, her voice now quieter but definitely more dangerous.

"Emmett going to kill someone," I answered quickly. "You know how I get when he tells me he's going after someone...even if they deserve it, it still scares me. I mean, you never know what will happen."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"Please, let that work," I thought in my head.

Finally, Alice sighed and dropped her arms.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, thank god." I grinned to myself.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Alice apologized. "I just jumped to the wrong conclusions."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's fine," I assured her. "If anyone should be sorry it's me," I thought instantly angry at myself. "I'm just going to go to bed and sleep away the drama of the day," I told Alice with a small smile.

She nodded her head in understanding. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Alice. See you tomorrow," I said, turning and walking to my bedroom.

"Goodnight, Bella!" she called after me.

**~Alice's POV~**

I watched as Bella retreated to her room and closed the door behind her.

I wanted to believe her...I really did, but I couldn't...not completely. I knew Bella well enough to know that there was more to every situation that she got herself into than meets the eye. She wasn't telling me everything, that much I knew for a fact.

I didn't know what exactly she was keeping from me, but I feared that it wasn't good...not good at all.

Somehow I needed to find out what it was she wasn't saying. The sooner I knew the better. I was afraid that if someone didn't know and help her with whatever it was soon...something bad would happen to her or someone else.

I couldn't let that happen, especially not when I was aware that something more was going on. I would hate myself if something happened and I knew but didn't do anything about it. But I didn't need to worry because nothing too bad would happen on my watch...I'd make sure of it.

**~Bella's POV~**

I couldn't sleep at all, I was constantly tossing and turning, replaying Jacob's words in my head over and over, "Determined to make you mine," like they were lyrics to one of those catchy songs on the radio that a person couldn't get out of their head for days after hearing it.

I tried but failed each time to figure out why the words even had me on edge to begin with. I was with Edward, and even if I wasn't I didn't like Jacob like that, right? So, why did I even care about those words? Other than them being stuck in my head, I had a difficult type coming up with any other reasons.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 2:30 am. I sighed frustrated, kicked the covers off, and forced myself out of bed. I made my way out of my room and into the kitchen to get a flavored water out of the fridge.

I held the water tightly in my hand and walked into the living room, jumping face first onto the couch. All I wanted right now was to sleep, but I couldn't because of the previous night's events. It still baffled me as to why I went and warned Jacob about Emmett's plans.

It seemed that the couch did what my bed couldn't, I slowly started drifting off to sleep. Before I could fall asleep, however, I heard the door knob leading into the apartment begin to rattle. The rattling sound managed to annoy me right away.

I got off of the couch and went to open the door because whoever was on the other side obviously wasn't having any luck. The sight I saw when I opened the door shocked me to no end. Without a word, I stepped out-of-the-way and watched as a bloodied and bruised Emmett walked into the apartment with a limp.

"Oh god! This is all my fault," I thought guiltily to myself. "Stupid. So stupid!"

I closed and locked the door before I turned and walked through the foyer door. I kept my distance and followed Emmett into the kitchen. He made a beeline for the sink where he washed the blood off of his hands. My eyes widened as I silently watched the blood come off of his hands and flow down the drain.

From where I was standing, I could see that Emmett had busted open his knuckles. I didn't have to be a genius to know that there was no way that all that blood was his. I couldn't help but wonder who elses blood was on my brother's hand.

To say that I was scared to ask him about it would be an understatement.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it when Emmett spoke first.

With his back still turned to me, Emmett hissed through clenched teeth, "They were ready for us."

He turned off the sink faucet and spun around to lean back against the counter.

His anger had turned his eyes as black as coal.

Emmett looked me dead in my eyes. "He said that he has someone on the inside now."

I gulped and bit my tongue as hard as I could in hopes that the pain would hide her guilt.

"Someone on the inside?" I asked playing it off like I was just as surprised as he must have been when Jacob first told him.

Emmett simply answered with a yes.

"Oh wow! That's unexpected," I said breaking eye contact with him. "Since when did I become Jacob's "someone on the inside?" I asked myself.

Last time I checked I hated him and he knew damn well that I did.

"What a dumbass."

I mentally kicked myself in the head when I stopped thinking stupidly and realized that I was exactly that...Jacob's "someone on the inside."

"That's what happens when you fill someone like that in on ambushes," I scolded myself. "How dumb could you possibly be?"

Obviously, very dumb.

Emmett spoke again, successfully breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm going to find out who it is, and when I do..." he started to say in a very threatening tone before pausing for a moment. "Well, you can already guess the rest."

I'm pretty sure I turned ghostly pail...even more so than I already was...when his words sunk in.

Emmett apparently noticed and raised an eyebrow, letting go of his anger momentarily. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I quickly nodded my head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I answered, lying straight through her teeth.

"No, no I'm not okay," I said to myself. "I'm scared half to death right now."

I sure hoped that if Emmett ever found out I was the one who informed Jacob about Emmett's plan to lead a surprise attack on him that he wouldn't actually do anything to harm her. I mean, I'm his sister...what I did was wrong, but he'd never...or at least I don't think he would.

"Umm, well, I'm going to go and try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the afternoon," I said before I ran and locked myself safely in my bedroom.

**~Emmett's POV~**

I watched suspiciously as Bella ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

If I wasn't already curious about her recent attitude change, I definitely was now. I knew her well enough to know that she was hiding something from me. The way she was acting around me lately...she never acted like this before. Which is why I was so sure that whatever she was hiding from me was something that I wouldn't like.

I didn't know what exactly she was hiding from me, but I did know that it wouldn't be long until I found out. I'd make sure of it. I didn't like that she was hiding something from me, especially not when I was always honest with her about everything whether it be good or bad.

Up until now our relationship had been based on not one lie.

But now things were quickly changing and I had a feeling that they weren't for the better.

**~Bella's POV~**

That afternoon I woke up around 12:00 like I usually did after a sleepless night. Once I retreated back to my room after Emmett had gotten here, it took another hour or so of twisting and turning before I had finally gotten to sleep around 4:30ish.

My wake up routine went smoothly as it usually did until I checked my phone. I had planned on calling Edward to see if he wanted to do something with me today. My plans came to a screeching stop when I scrolled through my contacts to find Edward's number so that I wouldn't have to dial it.

I scrolled down the list until I came across a name and number that I didn't put into my phone. In caps were the initials JB. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I put two and two together. JB obviously stood for Jacob Black...I dropped my phone in the alley that night, he found it...but, then how did he not figure out Emmett is my brother...oh, yeah, Emmett's number was under Emmie Bear...it was my own personal joke because I always used to call him that to make him mad when we were younger.

But, back to Jacob putting his number into my phone...I should have known he had actually looked through my phone. He said he hadn't, but it was in his nature to lie. So, it shouldn't really come as a shock to me that he went through and added himself in. What an ass!

Not even bothering to make my bed, I put on my jogging outfit and sneakers. On my way out I grabbed up my Ipod from the dresser in my closet. I hung the headphones around my neck and placed the Ipod in my pocket.

Then I made my way out to the kitchen where Alice was.

"Afternoon, Bella," Alice said with a slight smile. "Coffee?" she asked holding out the cup she had in her hand.

I shook my head no. "No thanks. I'll just stop at Starbucks after my jog."

"Alright, then," Alice said as she placed the cup on the counter so she could get the milk out of the fridge. "So, how are you doing?" she asked as she poured some milk into her coffee.

I raised an eyebrow and asked her own question, "Why would you ask me that?"

Alice shut the fridge door after she put the milk away and turned towards me. "I can't be the only one of us who has noticed your sudden changes in attitude and questionable actions recently," she said in a questioning tone.

I shook her head side to side. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. Everything's fine with me," I lied.

Alice didn't reply right away. "You know you're lucky you're such a good liar. If you weren't then I'd be able to tell if you were lying or telling the truth right now," she finally spoke up.

"I'm not that good of a liar, Alice," I argued.

"Well, obviously you are since I can't tell if you are or not," Alice pointed out.

"Hmm, maybe I am better than I thought then," I smiled to myself. "Don't worry, Alice. I'm fine. I promise," I assured her best friend with yet another apparently great lie.

"I'll take your word for it," Alice said with a sigh. "Don't make me ashamed of myself for believing you."

"I won't," I lied again. "Well, look at that. I guess I really am that good," I joked silently to myself. "Well, I'm off for my jog," I smiled briefly as I walked over and gave Alice a half hug before I quickly left the apartment so that Alice had no chance of saying something else to me.

Instead of turning right to go to the beach where I usually took my "wake me up" jog at, I turned left and headed for the south side territory. I didn't know what had pushed me to head that way, but whatever it was was strong enough to make me not want to turn back. Something obviously wanted me to go that way instead of the other way.

I had this unexplainable feeling in my gut that something wasn't right. I had no clue what it was or why I was going towards whatever was making me uneasy, but the closer I got to the boundary line the worse the feeling in the pit of my stomach got. It was as if someone were pressing something into my stomach with all their might and failing each time only to press even harder than before the next time.

Something was very wrong, as much as I didn't want to admit it to herself I knew it to be the truth. The feeling in my stomach getting worse as I approached the boundary line was proof of that. I figured that it must have something to with Jacob and his gang...otherwise, why would I be going this way. Actually, that was a good question in general. I knew something was wrong, so why didn't I run away from it instead of towards it? It's like I no longer had any control of myself.

After jogging for about twenty minutes, I found myself right around the corner from the boundary line. I stopped jogging to catch my breathe. After my breathing slowly turned back to normal I started walking. Just before I turned the corner, I stopped dead in her tracks. I could hear yells and gasps of pain coming from more than just one person. I was scared to turn the corner because of what I might see.

I was about to turn around and go home, despite whatever urge was trying to keep me around, since I didn't really feel like getting involved in whatever the hell was going on. I heard a familiar voice before I could turn to leave and suddenly decided against it, I had a feeling that I knew what was going on. Of course, me being me I had to find out if I was right or not.

"Emmett will get you for this, Black!" a voice that I recognized as one of Emmett's guys, Dylan, hissed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and suddenly felt sick to my stomach as I peered around the corner. I knew as soon as I heard the voice that Jacob and his gang had probably lured a few of Emmett's gang members to the boundary line and jumped them.

Unfortunately, I was right about my feeling.

"I'm looking forward to it," I heard Jacob laugh just before a gasp came from Dylan's throat as he was grabbed on both sides of his neck and I watched in horror as Jacob snapped his neck, throwing his dead, limp body to the ground as if it were nothing.

I jumped and bit my lower lip hard enough to draw blood to try and keep myself from crying out, but it didn't help as a loud cry forced itself from my throat.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed not caring who heard, I had a feeling that Jacob and the others had already heard me cry out so what was the point in keeping quiet now.

All of a sudden, I lost my balance and fell forward. The second that I did, I felt the burning gazes of Jacob and his whole gang turn their attentions to me. I quickly stood up doing my best to keep myself from crying the tears that were just begging to fall down my face.

I momentarily locked eyes with Jacob's and for the first time since I'd met him in person I could see the true evil in his eyes. I quickly broke the gaze and surveyed the ground only to find that Jacob and his gang had also claimed two other guys from Emmett's gang as victims...they weren't Emmett's most important ones, but it still wasn't a pretty sight.

I wasn't sure if they were both dead as well, though quite frankly I was scared to find out. I ever so slowly let my eyes drift down to where Jacob had thrown Dylan's lifeless body. Just as my eyes landed on Dylan, I tore them away and without sparing another look at Jacob and his gang, Bella turned and bolted down the sidewalk.

**~Jacob's POV~**

I carelessly threw the lifeless body to the ground in front of me. About the same time I heard the thud of him hitting the concrete I also heard the sound of a familar gasp. I turned my head in the direction that the sound came from and saw Bella peeking her head around the corner and then she lost her balance and fell forward. She bounced back immediately and stood up.

Our eyes locked momentarily before Bella broke out eye contact and looked down to survey the ground where a few other guys had been previously thrown. I watched her intently and in a flash without looking in my direction again she turned and bolted down the sidewalk.

I couldn't let her get away after what she just witnessed, therefore I quickly ran after her. It didn't take long for me to catch up with her. She tried to run faster, but to no avail. I ran up on her and slipped my arm around her waist. I knew that she'd try to scream so I slapped my free hand over her mouth before she could get the chance.

Her tears slid down her face and dampened my hand. I figured she'd give up, but she proved me wrong. She refused to go down with a fight. Bella began squirming in my grasp. I tightened my grip around her waist. With all her strength she could muster in her state of hysterics, she started kicking and hitting trying to get out of my grip.

Bella continued kicking and hitting even as I dragged her into a nearby alley and slammed her into one of the alley walls. Her kicking and hitting stopped upon impact. I waited a minute before I turned her around and slammed her back against the hard brick wall.

"Open your eyes," I ordered.

She took in a deep breath through her nose, since her mouth was still covered, swallowed the lump in her throat, and opened her eyes. Bella slowly reached her hands up to her face and wiped both of her eyes in order to see clearly through her tears. I could feel her shaking as she looked into my eyes.

"I'll take my hand off of your mouth, but don't scream," I threatened. "Or else," I warned. "Understand?"

Bella nodded her head frantically and looked around behind me. I think she was looking to see if she could escape somehow. It wasn't possible with Embry, Quil, and Seth blocking the entrance of the alley.

I stayed true to my words and took my hand off of Bella's mouth. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted so badly to scream, but she was apparently aware enough about me that I was serious whenever I threatened her or anyone else for that matter.

"You will not tell anyone what you just saw...nothing at all. Not even the slightest bit of it that will make people curious. Do I make myself clear?" I asked as I looked her dead in her eyes and waited for her response.

Bella nodded her head yes.

"Good," I said willing to take that as a good enough answer. "Because there will serious consequences if I find out that you told anybody anything at all," I told her being one hundred percent truthful with my words.

More tears poured down her face after my latest threat.

**~Bella's POV~**

I hated the fact that I was so vulnerable right now. The only other time I'd ever been this vulnerable was when...well that didn't matter right now. It wasn't hard for me to decide that I would rather deal with one horrible situation at a time. Remembering the past was not a wise thing to do right now.

Disregarding the sight of the tears pouring down my face, Jacob asked, "What were you doing over here near the boundary line?"

I shrugged because I honestly didn't know. Well, aside from the fact that the feeling in my gut made me come here. He'd probably think I was insane if I told him that. In my own way, of course, since I think it's pretty obvious that Jacob was as insane as insane could get.

I yelped as I felt Jacob grab my shoulders and squeeze with immense pressure. "Don't lie to me Bella," he growled, his teeth clenched together. "Why were you really here?" Jacob asked again.

I shrugged again only to be squeezed even tighter. I yelped louder this time as I fought to catch my breath that was suddenly eluding me. Between the pressure of Jacob's hands squeezing my shoulders and my crying that refused to stop, I felt like I was being suffocated to death. To make matters worse, my palms were getting sweaty...and I knew exactly what that was a sign of.

"Oh god! Not here! Please not here!" I pleaded in myhead.

I knew this feeling all to well. I was borderline having a panic attack, and this was the last place that I wanted to have one at "L...let g...go o...of m...me!" I exclaimed finding some strength in my voice, but only getting it out in stutters.

Jacob refused to let go of me and once again added pressure to his hold on my shoulders.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing here," he hissed at me.

Gasping for breath, I managed to get out a few more words, but to no avail, "S...ser...seriously! Ca...can't b...br...breathe."

When that didn't work, I put both of her hands on Jacob's chest and pushed with all of my might. I shocked herself as well as Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth at how hard I pushed when I felt Jacob's grip on my shoulders loosen and he stumbled backwards leaving only one way for me to go...down.

Ifell to the dirty, solid cement of the alley gasping for air, and trying my best to recover my breath as much as I could.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that," I heard Jacob say.

I looked up and in the direction that his voice came from and saw that he was now walking my way. I didn't know what he was going to do to me, I was afraid to find out. In the end, it didn't even matter though. Whatever he did to me, I wouldn't feel or know anything of it.

I felt myself quickly fall into unconsciousness and passed out before Jacob even got to me.

* * *

Alright, there you have it! What did you all think of seeing the real leader Jacob? Obviously, you had to have known that it was coming...right?

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


End file.
